Fairy Tail's Finest
by Bexi Mikaelson
Summary: Chloe is a mage travelling to find one thing. A certain guild, in a certain town. She's on her way when she meets a perculiar pink-haired boy. Along with her cat Luna, what will happen to our hero?
1. The food theif and the Stripper

**Hey everyone! So this is my first official Fairy Tail Fanfic. It does include my own character, Chloe. I know it's a total cliche, but hey I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoy and please tell me if you have any suggestions. I will be including some romance in the future and would like to know if you guys have and prefered couples etc. Anyways I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl walked down the streets of Magnolia searching for somewhere to finally eat. Her stomach grumbled. A cat appeared from her cascades of deep purple hair.

"Aah! What was that?" The lavender coloured cat screamed.

"It's just my stomach, okay Luna?"

"Oh really? I thought it was a stampede."

"Ha ha very funny. Let's just find somewhere to eat, okay?" She said in a huff.

The pair continued to walk along whining and joking until they eventually came to a café. They went inside and sat down in a booth.

"Phew, I was starting to wonder if we'd even find somewhere to eat in this town." The girl began, when a waitress came over. "Annd what can I get you, miss?"

The girl looked at the menu and closed it almost immediately. "I'll have the banana split with extra ice cream and chocolate sauce please." She beamed at the waitress. When she left Luna sat in front of her on the table.

"Do you have to get that everywhere we eat, Chloe?"

She raised an eyebrow at the small feline. "It's my favourite, what can I say?"

Chloe smiled.

"So why did you want to come here, Chloe?"

"Grandpa told me that there was a guild here and you know how much I want to join one."

Luna looked down. She had never met Chloe's grandpa. He'd died when Chloe was younger, but she talked about him all the time as he practically brought her up.

"Aye! Then once we're done here we're gonna find that guild!"

Chloe giggled at Luna. She loved it when she was happy: it was so contagious.

Just then they heard someone shouting at a waitress. "What do you mean there's none left?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir. We just sold the last one." The waitress stuttered.

"Urgh…well that's just my luck. That's so unfair!"

Chloe looked around the booth to see a pink haired boy sulking like a five year old. She giggled just as her banana split was placed down in front of her. She smiled. Just as she was about to tuck in the boy with the pink hair sat down opposite her.

"Can I help you? If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

The boy frowned and grabbed and spoon. Chloe looked at him, confused. "Er what do you think you're doing?"

"Look you took the last one so you have to share." The strange boy replied.

"What?! No way! Do you know how long I've waited for this banana split?!"  
"Well that's not my fault! You can still have some, just share. Jeez."

"You're crazy if you think I'm sharing _any _of this with you." Chloe said as she started to gobble down the dessert. Within a matter of minutes the dessert was gone and the boy just sat there, jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Hey! You didn't have to eat all of it." The boy pouted.

"You snooze you lose, pink hair." She said as she got up, threw some money on the table and left.

Luna was laughing uncontrollably as she flew alongside Chloe. "You should have seen his face." She giggled. Chloe chuckled "Okay, so let's find this guild."

"Aye!"


	2. Joining the guild

**A/N:** **Hey guys...please don't shout at me. I've had a SERIOUS case of writers block and I've made this chapter longer speacially. It's mostly introductions at the moment, but I promise it will move along ALOT faster and be better and awesome ^_^ **

**Thanks to LadyRavanna this chapter has come out sooner for you guys. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Chloe and Luna continued to walk through the streets of Magnolia searching for the guild that her grandfather had told her about.

"Urgh! When are we going to find this guild?!" Luna whined incessantly.

"Will you stop whining?! I'm sure we'll find it soon!" Chloe replied tired of Luna's continued moaning.

The two continued to bicker when a young man overheard their conversation. He turned around and asked, "You're looking for Fairy tail?" He had black hair and his eyes were a midnight blue. He wore a pair of black trousers, but no shirt.

Chloe turned around. "Ummm…Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"That doesn't matter! Are you looking for the Fairy Tail guild or what?" He replied, irritated.

"Oh yes! I am! Are you apart of it? Could you take me there?!"

"Sure…but calm down will ya?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just I've been trying to find this guild for a very long time." She looked down at the ground.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster by the way." The man said as he started to walk away.

"I'm Chloe and this is Luna." She smiled and gestured to the feline as she started to follow Gray to the guild that she had been searching for.

* * *

After about ten minutes they arrived at the guild hall. It was so big Chloe was amazed at how she could have missed it in the first place. Gray walked up to the large wooden doors as Chloe paused and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Gray turned around noticing that she was no longer next to him.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all." She said smiling nervously at him.

"Well there's nothing to worry about. The people in Fairy Tail will soon be your friends." He reassured her.

Chloe looked at Luna who nodded and they continued into the guild hall. The sound of laughter and cups clashing was soon heard as they entered the guild. Chloe looked around at all the smiling faces. Everyone seemed nice. A lot of people noticed her and seemed intrigued. She thought she heard them talking about her, but shrugged it off. Gray was leading her up to the bar when she heard someone shout something behind her.

"Hey! You!"

She turned around to see the pink haired boy from the restaurant. Great.

"You're the one that ate my banana split!" He said pointing at her in anger.

"Actually you're the one that tried to eat _my _banana split, but was too slow to try to eat it before I did, dumbass." She retorted. Gray snickered behind her.

"Don't call me a dumbass…fatty! Eating that all to yourself!" The boy shouted back.

Chloe's fists tightened. "1. 2. 3. 4…" she counted. Her fists then let go.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked confused.

"Well, I don't want to end up hurting you now do I? You're obviously too thick to understand that I could easily kick your ass." Chloe said as she turned around and walked up to the bar.

Most of the men in the guild who had been watching were giggling. Chloe swore she heard one of them say "Now that's a real man!"

She walked up to the bar to the lady with the white hair. "Hi, um…"

"You're here to join the guild?" She asked, beaming a smile.

"Er yes. Is the master here?" Chloe asked the kind girl.

"Why yes he is. Follow me." She said as she put down the cup she was cleaning and walked out from behind the bar and started to make her way upstairs to an office.

"Right in here. Off you go." The girl said as she opened the door. "My name's Mirajane by the way."

Chloe thanked Mirajane and entered the office. When inside the door then shut behind her. She gulped and then turned around to find a small man sitting in a chair behind the desk.

"So you want to the guild eh?" The man spoke. His voice was old, but full of wisdom.

"Y-yes sir. My grandpa sent me. Grandpa Tomoya. He died 6 years ago…" She looked at her feet as she said this.

"Tomoya?" The man grabbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Why of course you can join the guild!" The man jumped from behind his desk and walked up to her to shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, er…"

"It's Chloe."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chloe. I'm the master of this guild. Makarov Dreyar."

"Thank you very much master. Oh and this is my friend Luna." She said as she gestured to the cat on her shoulder.

"You will also be a member of our guild. We have some exceeds just like you Luna!" Luna smiled not entirely sure of what an exceed was, but apparently it was a good thing by the way Marakarov smiled at her as he said it.

Chloe walked downstairs to Mirajane and sat at the bar. "So, am I to call you a member of Fairy Tail now?" She asked expectantly.

Chloe nodded happily.

"Yay! Where would you like you mark then and what colour?" Mirajane asked excitedly.

"Umm, purple and here please." She gestured to her right shoulder bone .

"Okey-dokey." The girl smiled as she got up and stamped the logo of the guild onto Chloe's desired location.

"Now go and meet everyone okay? I'm sure you'll make friends very soon." She smiled at her.

"Thanks Mirajane."

"Please call me Mira."

Chloe just nodded back. Luna flew beside her. "Hmmm. Who should we talk to first Chloe?" Luna asked curiously. Suddenly, a blue cat came of nowhere flew right up infront of Chloe's face. "Are you the new girl? The one who ate Natsu's food?"

"Actually she didn't do that at all. This Natsu tried to eat Chloe's food." Luna spoke in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. The little blue cat's eyes widened upon seeing another exceed. "Wow! You're really cute. I'm Happy" He pulled out a fish and handed it to her. "Do you want my fish?"

Luna smiled and giggled a little. She looked to Chloe who gestured for her to go and have some fun with Happy. With that she just took the fish and started talking to Happy.

* * *

Chloe sat down at a table hoping that someone would introduce themselves to her. Everyone was so lively. She didn't really know how to handle it. Just then a blonde girl came up to her. "Hi. You're new here right? I'm Lucy" She winked at Chloe. "These guys can be a lot to take in at first, but believe me they're all very kind people…even if they are slightly insane."

Chloe chuckled. "I'm Chloe it's nice to meet you Lucy." She smiled at Lucy. She seemed very nice. She got that kind of vibe from her.

"I see you met Natsu already?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…"

Lucy giggled. "He's a nice guy really. Just a bit of a bone head. Don't tell him I said that though." Lucy whispered.

Chloe nodded.

"And you've met Gray too?"

"Yeah, what's with the stripping?"

"Oh that's…I guess you could call it a hobby?"

Chloe burst out laughing. "Stripping?! That's his hobby?!" She laughed so hard that she nearly cried. "Phew I'm sorry but that's hilarious." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Lucy sweat dropped. It seemed that Chloe was just as loud as everyone else. She was going to fit right in.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Have you found a place to stay yet?"

Chloe rubbed the back her head and smiled at Lucy awkwardly. "I guess I didn't really think about that. Huh."

Lucy smiled. "I thought you might say that. Well, look no further. You can stay with me."

"Ah thanks Lucy."

Lucy looked up and gulped. Chloe turned around to see a beautiful girl with long scarlet hair. "Lucy, who's that?"

"That is Erza." She turned around to see Gray and Natsu fighting. "And they are going to get theirs butts kicked."

Chloe watched as Erza scolded them and then continued to throw them across the room. She then shouted at them and looked around. She spotted Lucy with the new girl and walked over. Chloe gulped.

"Hey Erza." Lucy said smiling, oddly cheerful.

"Hello Lucy, and who is this?" Erza asked.

"I'm Chloe. I'm new."

"Oh really?" Erza leaned into look at Chloe's face. She then snapped up and shouted "Well this causes for a celebration!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you liked it or want to see me fail further. **

**Til I update once more ;) **


End file.
